Rocky start
by orange twilight
Summary: how Legolas and Aragorn meet (it's not fairytales and butterflies people) R+R And i can do more!


Rocky start. (Set 3 years before the Fellowship of the ring.) "I do wish you would stop following me." Aragorn spoke without looking up at the two guards which Lord Elrond had assigned to him. "I don't need babysitters anymore." "Lord Elrond feels that it is safer for you to be watched in your present condition." "But surely I am safe here in Rivendell." "Unfortunately Lord Elrond fears an attack from all corners he looks into." "You don't believe him?" "We do." The other guard interrupted seeing what Aragorn was playing at. "You know how highly Lord Elrond thinks of you, and the despair that would descend on him if anything happened to you." Aragorn remained silent for a moment thinking about all the threats that Rivendell were constantly under. He continued cleaning his battle worn sword in the river. Aragorn looked up suddenly at hearing a strange noise, alien from that of the forest. He felt more than heard as an arrow whistled past him. There was a cry, Aragorn spun round to see one of his guards slump to the floor with an arrow sticking into his heart. Using his highly trained senses, Aragorn could hear the footsteps of at least 50 elves heading their way. Arrow after arrow whistled through the clearing making it impossible for Aragorn to move. He watched as the other guard was hit by an arrow. Desperately he shouted out. "Go and get help." The guard briefly looked up and nodded before turning and fleeing into the forest. Aragorn knew that fighting was pointless he slowly lowered his sword and waited for whatever was next. He was quickly surrounded by elves. "Tie him up." One voice commanded over the noise, the elves immediately fell silent. "Well look at what we have here, Estel, they shouldn't have let you out to play." The elf said walking towards where Aragorn stood, whilst his arms were bound tightly behind his back. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" The elf's fist flew out quickly and connected with his jaw with a sickening thud. Aragorn's head snapped back and he stumbled. "Let's move." He said turning back to his elves. "And if he won't walk drag him."  
  
Lord Elrond sat gazing out of the window looking at the trees which were his home, his mind however was far away thinking of all he had seen in his long life never to see again, and after Illusildor, he'd sworn never to get close to a man again. He smiled faintly to himself; the poetic irony that Aragorn should break that rule was not lost on him. But even though he had a deep mistrust of mankind after the ring wasn't destroyed, he found an unexpected kinship with Aragorn, someone who he couldn't live without. "What do you suggest?" One of Lord Elrond's chief advisors asked, he smiled when he saw the blank look on his Lord's face. "I asked you what are we going to do about the elves of Mirkwood? King Thranduil makes more demands with every messenger we receive." "How far do you think he will go to get what he perceives as a reasonable request?" "I don't know my Lord, but we can't risk a feud with Mirkwood, especially when word has it the Legolas has no interest in marrying into the Rivendell family." "I fear that Thranduil will go to great lengths to persuade Legolas to see reason. Would it not be unwise to consider Thranduil to proud to take underhand measures?" "I have heard many tales of some of his more extreme decisions, but I know that he would not have the backing of his people to go to war with Rivendell, over a marriage refusal." "I hope you're right." "Lord Elrond!" The Elf guard shouted as he ran into the room. "I must speak with you it is a matter of supreme urgency." "Please sit." Elrond offered the elf a chair and sat himself. "What is it?" "It was the elves of Mirkwood sire, they ambushed us in the forest." "Aragorn?" Lord Elrond asked as fear spread through him. "He was taken, there was nothing we could do." "And what of the other guard?" "Dead sire." "You to are wounded, you did what you could, go and get treatment." Lord Elrond sat in silence as the guard left the room. Standing up to face his advisor he said. "Now we see just how dirty Thranduil is prepared to get, he could not of struck more deeply in my heart."  
  
After a long and arduous journey the Mirkwood elves had finally brought there captive home. Aragorn was swiftly taken and locked in an underground cell, away from the splendour of the city. He sunk to his knees and could not summon the energy to move, Aragorn did not know that elves treated there prisoners so badly, he had received no food on his journey and only enough water to keep him moving through the day and night. It had not taken him long to figure out that he would be taken to Mirkwood, he knew of the demands they were making on Lord Elrond.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf sat in the throne room gazing out of the window, he was bored. He was left alone in Mirkwood whilst his father and brothers were out doing something far too interesting to let him go along. Legolas supposed that it was some kind of punishment for not wanting to marry whatever her name was, in truth he had no interest in the fairer sex, and he certainly wanted nothing to do with Rivendell. "Prince Legolas." The leader of the palace guard said by way of greeting as they entered the throne room. "The prisoner is ready for you." "Prisoner? I have no interest in seeing some pathetic creature you've captured." "Beg your pardon Sire, but it is customary for a member of the royal household to inspect every prisoner taken in the name of Mirkwood." "Where did you get this one from?" "Rivendell, as your father instructed." "Rivendell? Why must father perceiver with this stupid game." "I do not believe that your father sees this as a game, by refusing the marriage proposal, your father has been deeply insulted by Lord Elrond." "Does it not matter that I do not want to marry her?" "Sire, the prisoner was of special interest to your father, and was taken for reasons other than you think." "Who is it?" "I believe that his Elfish name is Estel. Will you come and see him?" "Oh I suppose so." "Thank you Sire this way." Legolas was lead by the palace guard to the underground rooms where all prisoners were kept. The guard assigned to watch the prisoner unbolted the door and Legolas walked into the room. He saw Aragorn slumped against the wall. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, youngest son of King Thranduil." The leader of the palace guard announced, when he got no response from Aragorn he walked over to him, hauled him up and into the centre of the room. "Kneel before the prince." The elf snarled, knocking Aragorn's legs out from under him. Legolas watched sickened as the he hit the floor, he knelt down to get a better look. "He is a human?" He asked briefly looking to the guard. "Yes." "Leave us." "Sire I do not think it is wise, he is very dangerous." Legolas looked at Aragorn where he lay exhausted on the floor. "I think that you have done enough to ensure that I won't be in any danger, unless you consider his exhaustion catching." He spat out angrily, and waited for them to leave. Once alone Legolas sat down next to Aragorn and whispered gently to the man in front of him. "Estel? Can you hear me?" Cautiously Legolas reached out his hand to cup the mans face, he rubbed his thumb along his jaw fascinated by the feel of his stubble on his skin. Suddenly Aragorn jerked his head away, and moved slowly away from where Legolas sat. "Who are you?" His tired voice asked. "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. May I ask you who you are?" "I am a ranger." "Strange I heard that you were known as Estel." "Only to Lord Elrond, to most I am known as Strider." "Then Strider it is. I feel that I must apologise on behalf of my people we do not want war with Rivendell, even if my father does not feel that way." "Why is your father so intent to cause trouble?" "He is no idle trouble maker!" Legolas jumped up ready to defend his father to this Strider, he quickly advanced on the startled man until he was standing over him. "I meant no offence, Legolas Greenleaf." Aragorn said bowing his head in defeat. Instantly Legolas regretted his actions and retreated once again to sit in the centre of the room. They sat in silence for a while Legolas staring at Strider, fascinated in a way he had never been before. He was startled when the man spoke to him in his native tongue. *"I hope for peace between such old allies as Rivendell and Mirkwood."* "So do I." Legolas agreed and got up to leave. "I do not know why my father was so intent on capturing you, but I will pray that no ill treatment befalls you from his whims." Legolas knocked on the door and it was opened. "Thank you." Aragorn said as Legolas walked from the room. Once outside Legolas spoke to the guards. "Get him some food and water for heavens sake."  
  
Lord Elrond paced nervously around his audience chamber. This time Thranduil had gone to far, and peace was far from his mind. His advisors had however managed to stall an out brake of war, through tactful and logical thinking Lord Elrond had been convinced to send a messenger to Mirkwood to negotiate Aragorn's release. But he knew that it would be days until he knew for sure what had happened to Aragorn and worry was eating him up.  
  
Night had descended on Mirkwood but Legolas could not rest, every time he closed his eyes he could see Strider sitting in dim light of his cell. His father wouldn't be back until the day after tomorrow at least, and Legolas was at odds about what to do. He wanted to release Strider, but he knew that it would be the last straw with his father; he couldn't risk displeasing him further. But he could not get Strider out of his mind; he longed to feel his stubble on his skin, to hear his eloquent voice. Before he knew what he was doing he was on his way back to the cell where Strider was being held. "Sire, it is a surprise to see you here again, you normally don't take much interests in Mirkwood's military conquests." The guard said whilst unbolting the door. "Well in my fathers absence it is only right of me to make sure he is being fairly treated."  
  
Aragorn could hear footsteps out side the door of his cell and muffled voices; slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position. As the door slowly opened Aragorn watched in an uninterested silence as Legolas entered and as the door was closed behind him. Legolas looked at him for a moment, making Aragorn feel uneasy. "I'm sorry to bother you." Legolas said in a small voice. "I wasn't doing anything terribly interesting don't worry." Aragorn said with a slight smile on his face, Legolas returned his smile and instantly felt at ease. Aragorn shifted against the wall and winced when a bolt of pain flared through him. Legolas saw this momentary weakness and moved to kneel in front of him, he put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder to help steady him. "You are in pain." He stated. "That I am, but it is no concern of yours." Aragorn replied briskly moving himself away from where Legolas knelt. "I don't want the pity of an Elven prince." "I did not mean to offend you Strider, I was just curious about how you came by the injuries which so clearly pain you." "Now I can see why King Thranduil is anxious to have you married to Rivendell, curiosity is unbecoming of an elf in your position." "What do you know of such things?" Legolas asked angrily, burned by Strider's accusations. "I know enough." "Too much maybe, but then men have always been irrational in my eye." "Then perhaps you do not know enough men." "True. Why would my father be so interested in you, I can't help but wonder what things you are hiding from me." "Everyone has secrets Legolas Greenleaf, be careful for the answers to those questions may not be what you want to hear." "Wise words indeed from a man, you have spent much time with Lord Elrond." "What makes you say that? Do you really know so few men?" "Until now I have not had much interest with the world of men, my father runs them down constantly and I saw them as none of my concern." "Until now?" "I am sorry that we had too meet in such intricate circumstances. However in the short time I have known you, I have begun to rethink my attitudes to men." Legolas moved closer to where Aragorn sat until he knelt down barely inches from his face. Legolas knew that he could reach out and touch the man's face again, to feel the divine scratchiness of his beard on his gentle skin. Slowly, and without thinking, he stretched out his hand and cupped Aragorn's chin in his hand. Aragorn sat completely still as Legolas's hand rested gently on his jaw. "What are you doing?" He asked a hint of fear lacing with the words. Legolas seemed not to hear Aragorn, and slowly rubbed his thumb over his cheek, gently laying it to rest on his lips. Startled Aragorn pushed Legolas away and back away from the Elven prince. As Legolas hit the floor he seemed to awaken from a dream, his face clouded with regret as the realisation sprung on him that he'd actually done it. "I.I'm sorry." Legolas hurriedly getting up and moving to the door, he knocked once to be let out. A moment of silence engulfed the small room as it seemed to take an eternity for the door to open. Finally Legolas raced into the cool night air, and wandered towards his bedchamber. 


End file.
